Dark Abyss
by animegalnya
Summary: A new enemy has appeared-and they want the Lunar Race's Teardrops and Princess. Join Mahiru and friends on this all new adventure filled with adventure, comedy, and romance! MahiruxMitsuru, AkiraxOC, NozomuxOC. Rated for swearing and fighting.
1. Music

Dark Abyss

Disclaimer: I do not own Crescent Moon or "Tell Her (I Love Her)" by Jesse McCartney.

Ok, so I keep trying to write this story but keep stopping and just writing little bits and pieces. So, now I'm actually going to try and write it and post it. But I'll need reviews to keep it going. Also, to those reading my Fruits Basket fanfic where they go to Disneyland, I will be working on it soon, I promise. I just had to take a break from it to write other stories. Thank you for your understanding.

Summary: A new enemy has appeared-and they want the Lunar Race's Teardrops and Princess. Join Mahiru and friends on this all new adventure filled with adventure, comedy, and romance! MahiruxMitsuru, AkiraxOC, NozomuxOC.

Keiko is in this, but Hokuto and Matsura aren't in it a lot because I don't really like Hokuto with Keiko, but I wanted to follow the couples in the manga.

So, without further ado, enjoy 'Dark Abyss'!

Chapter 1

Music

"See you tomorrow, Duckie!" Junko smiled, waving to her friend.

The young descendant of the princess waved back, smiling as well. "See you tomorrow, Junko-chan!" she walked to the school's front gate.

"Yo."

She looked up and smiled at her boyfriend. "Hi, Mitsuru."

Mitsuru pushed off the wall he had been leaning against and walked up to her. "Hey, Mahiru."

Mahiru linked her arm with his, leaning against his shoulder. "It was windy today. I thought of you."

Mitsuru chuckled. "I'm always thinking about you."

Mahiru blushed. They walked into the alley they usually walked into after school and Mitsuru transformed, scooping Mahiru up in his arms and flying them back to the Moonshine. When they got there, Mitsuru returned to his human form and the two walked to Mahiru's room.

Mahiru dropped her schoolbag on her bed and sat down, sighing. "Today was a long day. What did you do today?"

Mitsuru shrugged. "Akira dragged me to the-"

"NOO! IT'S A SURPRISE!" Akira suddenly ran into the room, covering Mitsuru's mouth.

"MMF! AKIRA!" Mitsuru said, his voice muffled by Akira's hand over his mouth.

Akira let go.

Mahiru giggled. "What about a surprise?"

"You'll see." Akira grinned and left the room.

Mahiru smiled. "I'm glad I'm back. I enjoyed those two weeks with my aunt, but I missed living with you guys."

Mitsuru sat next to her. "I missed it, too. You keep me sane when the guys drive me nuts."

Mahiru laughed. "Aw, c'mon, it's not that bad." she kissed his cheek.

"MITSURU! STOP MAKING OUT WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND GET DOWN HERE! IT'S TIME FOR YOUR SHIFT!" Nozomu called from downstairs.

Mitsuru groaned, resting his forehead against Mahiru's shoulder. "Can I kick his ass now?"

Mahiru shook her head. "No. Now go get ready for your shift, it's going to start getting really busy in the bar soon. Tonight is the night Akira, Misoka, and Nozomu are all performing together."

Mitsuru nodded. "Yeah, the girls are going to go crazy."

Mahiru smiled and kissed his cheek again. "I'll see you down there tonight. I have to do my homework."

Mitsuru nodded and left her room.

Mahiru smiled and walked to her desk after grabbing her homework out of her schoolbag. She sat at her desk and began working, thinking about everything that had happened after she discovered the Lunar Race.

She remembered discovering who her ancestor was, meeting the Moonlight Bandits, learning more about them and herself, and finding all seven Teardrops of the Moon. Along the way, she had made friends with them all.

She had also fallen head over heels in love with one of these demons-the tengu named Suoh Mitsuru. She smiled at the thought of their first kiss. They were running for their lives, but it was her favorite kiss by far.

"_Why can't you just be my princess?!"_

Mahiru blushed as she remembered his question. That was the only time she had ever seen Mitsuru cry. She looked at her homework and sighed, trying her best to focus.

When she finished her homework, she stood up and stretched her stiff muscles. She changed out of her school uniform into a dark green dress with long sleeves. She put on her apron and a pair of black sandals that buckled around her ankles. She liked this dress the most because the color was close to the aqua color of Mitsuru's hair. She smiled and walked downstairs for her shift.

The Moonshine was already packed. It was a good thing she didn't have school tomorrow-it was going to be a long night since tonight the bar closed at midnight. She smiled at Katsura, currently a woman, who came back to the Moonshine from the Moon Palace once a week to play piano so that the others didn't always have to sing along to CDs. Katsura smiled back and continued playing the piano for background music.

Oboro and Katsura had moved to the Moon Palace with Emperor Shirogane and Masumi. After reclaiming the seventh Teardrop, and hearing the story of Mahiru and the others' bravery, the other members of the Lunar Race stopped speaking poorly of Mahiru and Mitsuru. While some still thought she was only good for power, others followed their Emperor and agreed to stop saying mean things about her behind her back.

Mahiru, as she had said, went to her aunt's for a while. During the two weeks she wasn't living with them, Mitsuru would take her to and from school so that he could still see her. The others visited her occasionally before the bar opened for the day, but didn't stay long because they had jobs to do. Mitsuru would reluctantly say good-bye, kiss her on the cheek, and leave with the others.

The day she came back, yesterday, she was greeted with open arms. But she had gotten back late that night after eating dinner with her aunt, so the reunion didn't last long before Mahiru yawned and Mitsuru helped her carry her luggage upstairs to her bedroom.

Mahiru snapped out of her thoughts and walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Akira."

Akira smiled at her. "Heya, Mahiru-chan." he went back to cooking.

Mahiru picked up her notepad and pen and walked back into the main room of the Moonshine to start taking orders from their customers.

About an hour later, around 10 o'clock, it was time for the show to start. Nozomu, Akira, and Misoka got on the stage and began performing as Katsura played the piano. Mahiru stood behind the bar with Mitsuru and smiled. "This never gets old."

Mitsuru just shrugged, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Mahiru smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Their friends finished their third song and their audience clapped.

"We're going to take a short break, but for the time being, we want to introduce a special singer tonight. This is his first time, so go easy on him." Nozomu grinned at the bar. "Suoh Mitsuru."

Mahiru gasped. "Huh?!" Mitsuru had never sang at the Moonshine before!

Mitsuru walked out from behind the bar and walked towards the stage while Mahiru watched in shock. What was he doing? Mitsuru walked onstage and stood in front of the microphone as the others got off the stage and walked behind the bar with Mahiru.

"Hey, uh, I'm Mitsuru, and uh, this is my welcome home present to Mahiru." he mumbled, obviously embarrassed and nervous, but trying his best not to show it.

"_I know how it feels, to wake up without her. Lying here all alone, just thinking about her. I can't believe her hold on me, it's something indescribable. I know she knows, but won't you please…If you see my girl just tell her I miss her smile. Tell her I'm counting the minutes, gonna see her in a little while. Oh 'cause I know when she holds onto me, she's the one thing I could never live without. Oh, oh, oh, and tell her I love her, oh yeah. Just tell her I love her."_

Mahiru blushed as she listened to the lyrics. It took him until that point to finally look up from the microphone and open his eyes, but he only kept his gaze focused on her. As he continued to sing, Mahiru walked out from behind the bar and walked closer to the stage. The song began to end.

"'_Cause I know when she holds onto me, she's the one thing I could never live without. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. And tell her I love her, oh, yeah, just tell her I love her."_

The audience, especially the girls, applauded.

Mitsuru quickly jumped off the stage and walked up to Mahiru, scratching the back of his neck, embarrassed. "So, uh, yeah, welcome back."

Mahiru felt tears in her eyes as she hugged him tightly. "Thank you!"

Mitsuru blinked, taken aback by her reaction, but then he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her. Somebody tapped Mahiru's shoulder. She turned around to see Akira with a box wrapped in shiny blue paper, like the ocean, in his hands.

"Ta da! Welcome home, Mahiru-chan!" he grinned, with Misoka and Nozomu behind him, also smiling.

Mahiru smiled and thanked them as Akira handed her the box. She opened it. Inside was a ton of candy and a panda stuffed animal. Mahiru gasped. "Thank you, guys! I love it!" she smiled at Akira. "So this is what Mitsuru was trying to say."

Mitsuru shrugged. "Nobody told me it was a surprise."

"We assumed it was obvious." Misoka stated simply, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

The others laughed while Mitsuru rolled his eyes.

After the bar closed for the night, the door suddenly opened while the Moonlight Bandits and their princess were cleaning tables and floors and putting chairs on tables.

"Sorry, the bar is closed." Mahiru said to the teenage boy who had entered the Moonshine.

"GET OUT!" Mitsuru suddenly growled, starting to transform.

The boy smirked. "Hello, Suoh. Miss me?"

"LIKE HELL I DID!" Mitsuru lunged at the boy.

Mahiru gasped. "Mitsuru!"

Akira and Nozomu were suddenly between Mitsuru and the boy. "What the hell, Mitsuru?!"

"He's one of them! The Dark Abyss!" Mitsuru snarled.

Nozomu's and Akira's widened as they looked at the boy.

The boy chuckled. "I'm Takahashi Ryo. It's nice to meet you, members of the Lunar Race."

Mahiru looked extremely confused. "Huh?"

Phew, I haven't written something this long in a while. But I wonder if writing longer chapters is a good thing…? Well, I won't know your thoughts unless you review! Review please!


	2. The Dark Abyss

Disclaimer: I do not own Crescent Moon.

Alright, people, Chapter 2 is here! Hope ya like it! Enjoy!

Also, if you don't like the past I made up for Mitsuru, just let me know and I can change it. This is just the first thing that popped into my mind since he says in Volume 2 that he was abandoned.

Chapter 2

The Dark Abyss

"What is…Dark Abyss?" Mahiru asked.

Ryo looked in her direction, ran his eyes up and down her body, then smirked at her. "So, you must be the Descendant of the Princess. It's a good thing you're beautiful."

Mitsuru growled, standing in front of a confused Mahiru. "Why are you here?!"

Ryo chuckled, looking at the Moonlight Bandits. "I've been given a mission by my parents. To steal the Teardrops of the Moon and capture the Lunar Race's precious princess. Without your power, it will be impossible for you to stop us from taking over the Moon Palace."

"We won't let you!" They all pulled out their paper charms.

Ryo held up his hands. "I'm only here to deliver the message. Oh, Mahiru." he smirked. "See ya later." he walked outside and disappeared in a gust of wind.

Everybody looked at Mitsuru, who looked REALLY pissed off.

"Mitsuru…how do you know him?" Misoka asked.

Mitsuru sighed. "…he's my step-cousin. He's my step-dad's nephew."

"Step-dad?" Mahiru asked.

Mitsuru frowned. "My real dad left after I was born. My mom re-married, and when I was about 7 years old, they…" Mitsuru looked at the floor. He shook his head. "Anyway, I don't consider him related to me in any way at all."

"But, he's a part of the Dark Abyss. I don't get it." Akira said, tilting his head to the side, wolf ears out.

Mitsuru sighed. "My mom was a part of the Lunar Race, and he was a part of the Dark Abyss. They abandoned their races and…and me."

Mahiru's eyes widened. "Mitsuru…"

Mitsuru shook his head. "Whatever. It happened a long time ago. The point is, I knew Ryo when we were younger. Before Oboro found me, he and his siblings tried convincing me to join them. I said no, but they followed me. Oboro found me just before they could force me to join."

"But, I still don't understand, what IS the Dark Abyss?" Mahiru asked.

"They're the Lunar Race's sworn enemy." Misoka said, cleaning his glasses on the edge of his shirt. He put his glasses back on. "Their leader, if I recall, is Ryo's parents. I know this because my mother once told me about a battle between the Lunar Race and the Dark Abyss many years ago. We must report this warning to the Moon Palace immediately. Nozomu, Akira. Come with me. We're going to the Moon Palace. Now. Mitsuru, guard the princess with your life." Without another word, Misoka grabbed his coat and waited by the door for them. Akira and Nozomu quietly put on their coats and joined Misoka at the door.

"Take care of her, Mitsuru." Nozomu said.

"We'll be back before you know it." Akira forced a smile, wanting to stay at the Moonshine with them.

Mitsuru and Mahiru nodded.

The three left through the front door, getting in the car and driving to Kyoto.

Mitsuru locked all the doors and windows, Mahiru following him as he did so. "Don't leave my sight. I'll stay up and guard you in your room." Mitsuru ordered.

Mahiru nodded. They walked to her room and he turned his back while she changed into her pajamas. When she was done, she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "…I'm scared."

"Hey." Mitsuru turned around and cupped her face in his hands. "What happened to my strong princess, huh?"

Mahiru smiled a little. "Sorry." she frowned. "How come-?"

"I never told you?" he finished her sentence for her. He looked at the wall. "…It's not something that I like to talk about. I figured I'd tell you when I was ready. So much for that."

Mahiru rested her head against his chest. "…can you do me a favor?"

Mitsuru looked at her. "What is it?"

Mahiru blushed. "…Will you…hold me…while I sleep?"

Mitsuru blushed as well. "Wh-what?"

Mahiru looked away from him, letting go of him and getting in her bed, pulling the covers over her. "F-forget it."

She buried her face in her pillow, embarrassed that she even asked such a thing.

Mitsuru sat on her bed and pulled her into his arms without a word, fighting back a blush.

Mahiru blushed as well, but was quiet. The two of them stayed up all night, talking every now and then, but mainly just holding each other, enjoying each other's company.

When it was morning, they got up and ate cereal for breakfast.

The others got back later that evening.

"Well? How'd it go?" Mitsuru asked.

Nozomu sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Well, Oboro and Katsura are returning here until the situation is resolved. Shirogane has boosted his defenses at the Moon Palace. The portal has been moved to another part of Kyoto, so they won't know where it is, just in case."

"You're going to be protected 24/7. We'll take shifts at night to watch you. Don't say anything, Mitsuru. You look exhausted. Go get some sleep. Akira will take first watch. No questions." Misoka said before walking upstairs, Nozomu behind him.

Akira walked up to Mahiru and Mitsuru. "Don't worry, Mitsuru. I promise I won't fall asleep."

Mitsuru looked hesitant, but he couldn't stop himself from yawning and nodded. "Fine."

The next day, Misoka gathered everybody downstairs to make an announcement. "Starting tomorrow, Akira and Mitsuru will be attending Mahiru's school. Akira will be a second year and Mitsuru will be a third year with Mahiru."

"Wha?" Akira and Mitsuru said, confused.

"The only way to protect the princess at school is for some of us to actually attend there. Nozomu is 19 and I'm 21, so it would look weird for us to enter her class. During the day Nozomu and I will be here to make sure that Ryo or any other members of the Dark Abyss don't come snooping around."

Mahiru smiled at the thought of going to school with Akira and Mitsuru. Maybe it would be fun.

The next day, Akira and Mitsuru, in their new school uniforms, walked Mahiru to school.

"Hey, Duckie! Oh, hey, I know you two. We saw you on our class trip to Kyoto." Junko said.

Mahiru smiled. "They, um, just transferred here. Mitsuru will be in our class and Akira is a second year."

Junko smiled. "Cool. Well, we better hurry to class then." She grabbed Mahiru's hand and started dragging her. "C'mon! Let's go!"

Mitsuru followed them while Akira looked at his schedule and located his first class.

Today was going to be a long day.

Review please!


	3. First Day of School

Disclaimer: I do not own Crescent Moon.

Hello! Here's Chapter 3! In this chapter, I will be introducing one of my other OCs. Hope ya like her! Enjoy!

Chapter 3

First Day of School

Mitsuru was lucky enough to sit in the seat behind Mahiru, which made watching her easier.

Mahiru smiled at the person at the desk next to her. "Hey, Keiko-chan."

Keiko looked at Mahiru and smiled. "Hey. What's Suoh doing here? I also saw Yamabuki on my way to class."

"It's…a long story. I'll tell you later." Mahiru said, not wanting to tell her with others around, although the Dawn's Venus would probably make good allies, especially since Keiko was a seer.

"Class, we have one more new student. Come in." The teacher said.

Mahiru's eyes widened and Mitsuru glared, putting a hand on Mahiru's shoulder.

The boy smiled. "Hello. My name is Takahashi Ryo. It's a pleasure to meet you all. I am very excited to be a student at this school."

'Shit.' Mahiru and Mitsuru thought at the same time.

Meanwhile…

Akira walked into his classroom.

"Please introduce yourself." The teacher said.

Akira looked at the class. "My name is Yamabuki Akira, and I look forward to meeting you all." he gave a slight bow, feeling awkward.

"Please take a seat next to…" The teacher looked at a piece of paper on her desk. "Miss Uotani."

A girl with shoulder-length black hair looked up when she heard her name.

Akira smiled at her as he approached her and sat down next to her. He nodded as a way to say hello and she nodded back, quickly looking back at her book.

Akira frowned. Did he do something wrong?

After class, Akira smiled at the girl. "Hi, I'm Yamabuki Akira. But you probably already knew that, since I introduced myself already…"

The girl smiled shyly, looking up from the notes she had been taking. "I'm Uotani Suzu."

"Suzu…that's a pretty name." Akira held out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Suzu looked at his hand like it was covered in poison, surprised that he wanted to shake her hand. She hesitantly reached out and shook his hand. It was warm. She smiled a little. "Nice to meet you."

Back with Mahiru and Mitsuru…

Ryo, thankfully, sat at the very front of the class, so Mitsuru could keep a close eye on him.

After class, Mitsuru told Keiko to watch Mahiru. "Tell her everything. We'll need allies." he approached Ryo while Mahiru told Keiko what had happened and who the Dark Abyss were.

"What are you doing here?" Mitsuru growled.

Ryo put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "Just helping move the chase along."

"If you touch her…"

"What? You'll kill me? Last I checked, she wasn't your girlfriend."

Mitsuru couldn't help but smirk. "Actually, she is."

Ryo raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he looked over Mitsuru's shoulder at Mahiru then back at Mitsuru. "Have you claimed her?"

Mitsuru fought back a blush. "I would never do that without her permission."

Ryou smirked. "Better do it quick-before I steal her away and take her from you."

"Shut. Up." Mitsuru snarled.

The teacher got everybody's attention and the students returned to their seats.

At lunch, Keiko, Mitsuru, and Mahiru sat together and discussed what was happening.

"I'll talk to Hokuto and Matsura after school." Keiko said.

"What did Takahashi say to you?" Mahiru asked.

Mitsuru blushed. "I'll…tell you later."

Mahiru looked confused, but shrugged and continued to eat her lunch.

With Akira…

Akira noticed Suzu eating her lunch alone. He walked up to her and smiled. "Hey. Mind if I eat lunch with you?"

Suzu shook her head. "Go ahead."

Akira sat next to her and noticed a drawing on a piece of sketch paper on her desk. "Woah…Is that a wolf howling? It's really good!"

Suzu blushed. "You think so? I love wolves and dogs."

Akira grinned. "Me, too!" he noticed a moon in the top right corner, and his eyes widened. Underneath the moon it read "Princess, princess, why do you cry?" Akira gasped then looked at her. "You're-!"

Suzu looked confused. "I'm…what?"

"Those lyrics…are you…a member…of the…?"

Suzu's eyes widened. "Lunar Race?" she whispered.

Akira beamed. "Yeah!" he lowered his voice to a whisper. "I am, too."

Suzu smiled. "Really? I haven't met another member outside of the Moon Palace in years."

Akira nodded. "Same here."

'Maybe this school thing won't be so bad, after all.' Akira thought happily.

After school…

Mitsuru held Mahiru's hand as the two walked to the school's front gate to meet up with Akira.

"Who's that with Akira?" Mahiru asked, confused.

Akira was talking and laughing with a girl she vaguely remembered seeing around school. Akira noticed them and waved. "Hey, guys!"

The girl waved to Akira and hurried to the bike racks.

"Who was that?" Mitsuru asked as they approached him.

"Oh, that's Uotani Suzu. She's my new friend." Akira smiled.

"We're not here to make friends, Akira." Mitsuru reminded him.

Akira frowned. "I know…but she's a member of the Lunar Race!" he said quietly. "She drew a picture of a wolf and wrote lyrics from the song under a moon."

Mahiru smiled. "That's nice you made a friend, Akira."

"Come on, let's head back." Mitsuru said, wrapping his arm around Mahiru's back. The three walked back to the Moonshine and headed upstairs to do their homework in Mahiru's room.

Ryo was also a new student at their school.

Akira made friends with another member of the Lunar Race.

And Mitsuru has to decide whether or not he should tell Mahiru what it means to 'claim' somebody.

What will happen next?

Review please! Tell me what ya think of Suzu please!


	4. Explanations and an Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Crescent Moon.

Time to introduce another OC! I personally like Suzu more, but I think this character is pretty cool, too.

Also, I kind of made up the 'claiming thing' but I got the idea from other stories and fanfics, so you can add that to the disclaimer as well. If it's too weird I'll take it out, I just thought it would make the story interesting.

Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Explanations and an Encounter

After they finished their homework, Akira went downstairs to start cooking food for their customers.

Mahiru looked at Mitsuru. "What were you and Takahashi talking about?"

Mitsuru blushed. "Oh, that, uh…" he cleared his throat. "Nothing. Just something demons do called 'claiming.'"

Mahiru looked confused. "What's that?"

Mitsuru looked out her window. "…basically it means once a demon has claimed somebody, they can't ever be with another human or demon. It's like permanent marriage."

Mahiru started to blush. "How…would a demon claim another person?"

Mitsuru turned away from her, hiding his red face. "…by making love to that person."

Mahiru blushed bright red. "Why were you and Takahashi talking about THAT?"

Mitsuru sighed. "He's just trying to upset me. He threatened to take you and claim you before I could." Mitsuru quickly shut him mouth when he realized what he said.

Mahiru blinked. "Mitsuru…is that how you feel? Is that something you would want?"

Mitsuru couldn't look at her. "…I would never ask you to do that unless you wanted to. It's a big commitment."

Mahiru walked up to him and held his hands. "Mitsuru…I've told you before, haven't I? There must be a reason for us meeting. It's fate. Mitsuru." she gently cupped his cheek in her hand. "We're destined to be together."

Mitsuru looked at her. "Mahiru…" he hugged her. "…I love you. So, so much."

Mahiru hugged him back. "And I love you. And…someday…when we're both ready…" she blushed. "…you can claim me."

Mitsuru looked at her, shocked. "Really?"

Mahiru smiled shyly and nodded. "Y-Yeah."

Mitsuru couldn't help smiling as he hugged her. "I swear, I'll protect you, Mahiru."

Mahiru rested her head against his chest. "Thank you, my love."

Outside the Moonshine…

Nozomu took a break from singing and stepped outside to get some fresh air. He walked down the sidewalk only to, literally, bump into somebody.

"Hey, watch where you're-!" a girl with long red hair looked up at him from where she had fallen onto the ground. "-go…ing…"

Nozomu frowned. "I'm so sorry. Here." he held his hand out to her.

The girl reluctantly accepted the gesture, letting him pull her up off the ground. She let go of his hand. "Sorry about that. I was looking for the Moonshine and got lost."

Nozomu smiled. "Well, you're not too lost. It's right over there." he pointed to the building behind him. "Meeting some friends?"

The girl shook her head. "Just one. Have you seen her? Blonde hair? Brown eyes? A little bit shorter than me?"

Nozomu thought about it and nodded. "Yeah. She's sitting at a table close to the stage."

The girl smiled. "Thanks. Do you come here often?"

Nozomu smiled. "I work here. Oh, by the way, what's your name? I'm Moegi Nozomu."

"I'm Harada Aimi. Nice to meet you. Sorry for bumping into you like that. I wasn't watching where I was going." she said.

Nozomu shrugged. "It's fine."

"So what do you do at the Moonshine?" Aimi asked.

Nozomu smiled. "I'm a singer."

"Really? That's cool." she smiled.

Nozomu looked at his watch. "Oh, speaking of, I should head back. See ya inside!" he waved and ran back to the Moonshine.

Aimi followed. When she got inside, her friend waved to her. "Over here!" Aimi smiled and waved back. She walked to the table she was sitting at and sat down. "Hey, Shika-chan."

"Thanks for coming. You're brothers are at a sleepover tonight, right? You deserve a break." Shika smiled.

Aimi shrugged. "Enh, I don't mind, but I am glad you invited me. I've been hearing about this place for a while but haven't really had the time to check it out."

"Hello, welcome to the Moonshine. How may I-oh, hi Harada-san, Mikomi-san." Mahiru smiled.

Shika smiled. "Hey, Shiraishi. It's been a while, I forgot you worked here."

Shika, Aimi, and Mahiru were all in the same class at school.

Aimi smiled. "How long have you worked here?"

"Almost a year." she took out her notebook and pen. "Are you ready to order?" she smiled.

After taking their orders, Mahiru walked to the kitchen to give their orders to Akira.

Nozomu walked onstage. "Hey, everybody." he waved, smiling.

All the girls squealed and waved back.

Shika smiled. "I have to admit, he is pretty cute."

"Yeah, he's nice, too." Aimi said.

Shika looked her, surprised. "You've met?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I, um, bumped into him outside on my way here." Aimi said.

Shika smirked. "You're blushing."

Aimi blushed a little. "Am not!"

"Enjoy this next song." Nozomu said and began singing.

Aimi listened, amazed by his voice.

When he finished singing and they finished their food, Shika and Aimi began to leave.

"Hey, Harada-san!" Nozomu chased after them once they were outside.

Aimi and Shika turned around. "Huh?"

Nozomu smiled. "Thanks for coming tonight, ladies."

Shika smiled. "No problem. Great music. I gotta head home. See ya, Aimi-chan!" she left.

Nozomu smiled at Aimi. "Aimi…that's a pretty name. It means 'love beauty,' doesn't it?"

Aimi nodded. "Yes, it does." she looked at her watch. "I should head home. I have homework to do."

Nozomu smiled. "Ok. Oh, one more thing." he gently held her hand. "Promise to come back here again?"

Aimi blushed a little. "O-ok. Sure."

Nozomu kissed the top of her hand. "I look forward to it."

Aimi blushed more, quickly pulling away from him. "I…" she turned around. "See you later!" she left.

Nozomu chuckled. "She's interesting. I like that."

What an interesting encounter.

Review please!


	5. Discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own Crescent Moon.

Heya everybody! Here's Chapter 5!

Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Discoveries

Aimi and Shika walked to school together, looking at the sidewalk, frowning.

"I can't believe it…so those guys have surfaced after all this time?" Shika said.

Aimi looked at the sky. "So urgent to send a message out to all members…I guess all of us on the outside are going to have to try our best."

Shika looked thoughtful. "Hey…she lives with those and that place, right?"

"Yeah, and?"

"I knew about Misoka, but that means…those other boys…"

"AH! THEY'RE A PART OF THE-!"

Shika covered Aimi's mouth with her hand. "Shut up!"

Meanwhile…

"Good morning, Uotani-san." Akira smiled, sitting in his seat next to her.

Suzu smiled. "Good morning." she leaned closer to him, but not too close, just close enough that only he could hear her. "Did you get the message last night?"

Akira nodded. "Yeah. The princess is safe. She's in class with Mitsuru."

Suzu blinked, surprised. "Here…? Wait, was she that girl you met with the other day?"

Akira nodded and smiled. "Yup. Shiraishi Mahiru. I live with her, along with the other Moonlight Bandits."

Suzu gasped. "That's why your name sounded so familiar! You're one of the demons that helped to collect the Teardrops of the Moon!" she said quietly.

Akira nodded. "Yeah. Oh, we'll talk later, class is starting."

After school…

Mahiru and Mitsuru walked to the school's front gate and met with Akira and Suzu.

Suzu bowed. "Hello, princess. My name is Uotani Suzu. It's very nice to finally meet you."

Mahiru looked confused. "Um…thank…you?"

Suzu blushed, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. We haven't met, so you don't know who I am. I'm also a member of the Lunar Race. I'm like Yamabuki-san." she said quietly.

"She's also a werewolf." Akira said, also quietly.

"Are there…more of you? Living outside of the Moon Palace?" Mahiru asked.

"I've heard of others living in this area of Japan, but I haven't met any of them until now. The only ones I've known about are myself and my brother." Suzu said.

The others didn't want to pry, so they didn't ask about her parents.

"We need to get back to the Moonshine. It's safer there." Mitsuru said, holding Mahiru's hand.

"Why don't you come with us, Uotani-san? It's Akira's turn to sing tonight." Mahiru smiled.

Akira blushed, but smiled. "Yeah, it'll be fun. You can meet the others."

"I don't know…" Suzu said.

"Please?" Mahiru smiled.

Suzu smiled a little. "Ok."

They walked back to the Moonshine.

When they got there, Nozomu was just starting to flip the 'CLOSED' sign to 'OPEN.' "Hey, guys. Oh, who's this?" he asked.

Suzu bowed slightly. "He-hello. I'm Uotani Suzu. It's nice to meet you."

"Let's go inside." Akira said, ushering everybody into the building. Once inside, Akira smiled at Nozomu. "Uotani-san is also a member of the Lunar Race. She's a werewolf, like me."

Nozomu raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah? Prove it."

Suzu looked at the floor as her ears and tail popped out. She looked up at them. "Is that proof enough?"

Akira blushed a little when he thought how cute she looked with her ears and tail out.

Suzu hid her ears and tail. "So…this is the Moonshine? I've heard of it, but have never been here."

"Akira, go get ready, we'll have customers soon." Misoka said, entering the room. "Oh, who's this?"

Suzu explained who she was and showed him her ears and tail before hiding them again.

Misoka nodded. "It's nice you made a friend, Akira. Now go get ready."

Akira nodded and ran upstairs to change out of his school uniform.

About an hour later, Suzu was sitting at a table close to the front of the stage.

Akira jumped onstage and grinned. "What's up, everybody?"

The girls cheered and the guys clapped.

Suzu watched in awe as he performed, singing and dancing.

Mahiru walked up to her and smiled. "He's pretty good, huh?"

Suzu blushed, looking at her. "H-Huh? Oh, y-yeah."

Mahiru giggled. "You know, if you're not careful, he'll figure it out."

Suzu looked confused. "Figure what out?"

"That you have a crush on him."

Suzu frowned. "Is it that obvious?"

Mahiru shrugged. "Maybe I just notice these things more than others do." she smiled. "You know, I want to thank you. Akira's been going through a lot emotionally lately, but meeting you seems to have cheered him up quite a bit."

Suzu looked surprised. "Really?"

Mahiru nodded. "I have to get back to work, but I just wanted to thank you. See you around." she waved and went back to work.

After Akira finished performing his first song, Suzu said goodnight and went home.

As she was walking out the door, Aimi and Shika walked past her and into the Moonshine. They waited until closing time to approach the bar.

Shika smiled. "Hello, Asagi-san."

Misoka looked up from the glass he had been polishing and smiled. "Hello, Miss Shika."

"Wait, how do you two know each other?" Aimi asked, confused.

"We met at the Moon Palace a couple years ago. We got the message last night. How is she?" Shika asked.

Misoka nodded in Mahiru's direction. "Ask her yourself."

Shika and Aimi turned to face Mahiru, who was wiping off tables.

Mahiru noticed them looking and waved, confused as to why they were looking at her. Was there something on her face?

Aimi and Shika smiled. "Hey, there."

Mahiru smiled. "Hey." she recognized them from school, but the three of them never really talked.

Nozomu walked out of the kitchen and smiled at Aimi. "Heya, Harada-san."

Aimi smiled. "Hello."

"So, if you got the message, I assume you're both members of the Lunar Race?" Misoka said, putting some glasses in a cabinet.

The two nodded. Shika flipped her hair. "You already know I'm a kitsune." she looked at Aimi. "Go ahead. Tell them."

Aimi frowned. "What if they laugh at me?"

"Misoka won't." Shika assured her.

Aimi sighed. "…I'm a vampire…a hanyou."

Nozomu raised his eyebrows. "You're…a half-demon?"

Aimi nodded. "Yes. My mother is human and my father is a vampire. Because I am half-human, I can go out in the sunlight, plus my father is pretty strong, so because his blood runs through my veins it helps make me strong enough to walk in sunlight."

Nozomu nodded. "My father is very strong, so that's how I can walk in sunlight." (That's what it says in the second volume.)

"I need to get home to my brothers." Aimi said.

Shika nodded. "And my sister is probably wondering where I am. See ya!" she waved and left.

Nozomu looked at Aimi. "So…see you around?"

Aimi smiled and nodded. "Yeah. See you around." She left.

"Nozomu likes a girl." Akira said in a sing-song voice.

Nozomu fought back a blush then smirked. "Oh, yeah? Well, what about you? 'Oh, Uotani-san!'" Nozomu mimicked Akira.

Akira blushed. "Shut up!"

Misoka bonked Nozomu on the head and Mitsuru bonked Akira on the head. "Both of you, shut up."

Mahiru yawned. "I finished wiping off the tables and putting up the chairs. Good night." she walked upstairs, followed by Mitsuru for first watch.

Little did they know, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Review please!


	6. The War Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Crescent Moon.

Finally! A fight scene! And two more OCs! Let me know how I did on this, please!

Enjoy!

Chapter 6

The War Begins

Mitsuru sat next to Mahiru on her bed. "Mahiru?"

Mahiru looked at him. "Hm?"

"If you're ever in danger…you know I'll come and save you, right?"

Mahiru smiled and kissed his cheek. "Of course I know that."

Mitsuru looked at her. "Mahiru…"

They leaned forward at the same time and kissed, wrapping their arms around each other. The kiss became more passionate, more heated. It wasn't until Mitsuru's inexperienced fingers reached for the hem of her shirt that Mahiru put her hands on his, stopping him. "Mitsuru, I-"

There was a loud 'thump' on the roof.

Mahiru fixed her clothes before the two of them ran upstairs to the roof. When they opened the door, they found Misoka transformed, face-to-face with…

"Ryo!" Mitsuru growled, transforming.

Ryo smirked, arms crossed over his chest. "Hello, cuz."

"Don't call me that!" Mitsuru snapped.

"Hmph." Ryo pulled out a paper charm similar to Mitsuru's. "Let the war begin." he ripped the paper charm and was engulfed in a flash of light. When the light disappeared, Ryo was in his tengu form, similar to Mitsuru's form, but his outfit was red and black.

Mitsuru finished transforming. He looked at Misoka and they nodded.

"AKIRA! NOZOMU!" Misoka shouted.

Akira and Nozomu, having already heard the noise, ran upstairs. "We're here!"

"Guard the princess!" Misoka ordered.

Akira and Nozomu nodded, quickly rushing to Mahiru's sides.

Ryo chuckled. "That won't work."

"Stop toying with them, brother." A girl suddenly flew and landed on the roof, along with another boy who looked like he was completely uninterested in what was happening. The girl on the other hand, flipped her hair and yawned. "Just get the princess. Or mom'll ground you."

"Who are you two?" Misoka asked.

Mitsuru rolled his eyes. "Great, it's pipsqueak and smartass."

The girl narrowed her eyes at Mitsuru. "Can it, loser."

"Now that we've gone through the reunion, how about we start fighting?" Ryo said, cracking his knuckles.

"Fine with me. I've been waiting for this day." Mitsuru smirked, also cracking his knuckles.

The girl and boy transformed into tengus as well.

Nozomu told Akira to transform to make the fight three on three. Akira nodded and transformed.

"SHIORI! TAKESHI! GO!" Ryo ordered, lunging for Mitsuru.

Shiori, the girl, charged toward Akira.

Takeshi, the other boy, ran toward Misoka.

Nozomu transformed and picked Mahiru up in his arms, making sure that nobody could grab her from him.

"Just give up, Mitsuru. We'll take good care of her." Ryo smirked as he shot lightning at Mitsuru.

Mitsuru dodged it. "Like hell I would! You'll never have her!"

Akira left a big scratch on Shiori's arm and she screamed.

Takeshi ran to Shiori's side. "…Ryo, it's bleeding, she needs medical attention."

Ryou growled. "Damn it."

Mitsuru glared at Ryo and his siblings. "Go home, Ryo."

Ryo frowned, narrowing his eyes at the Moonlight Bandits. He pointed at Mahiru. "Watch your back, _princess_." he snarled. He and his siblings left.

Akira looked at the blood on his claws and frowned. He changed back to normal and walked downstairs to wash his hands in the bathroom.

"Is Akira ok?" Mahiru asked.

Nozomu nodded as he, Misoka, and Mitsuru untransformed. "Yeah, he just hasn't physically hurt somebody in a while. He's not used to seeing blood on his hands that isn't his."

Mitsuru hissed in pain and fell to his knees.

Mahiru gasped, jumping out of Nozomu's arms and running to the tengu. "Mitsuru!"

Mitsuru pressed his hand to his stomach, then looked at his hand.

Mahiru gasped. His stomach and now hand were covered in blood.

"Damn it. I thought I dodged that one attack." Mitsuru hissed again in pain.

Nozomu helped Mitsuru stand and limp to the bathroom downstairs.

"I'll take care of him. It's my fault you're all in this mess." Mahiru said.

"You didn't choose to be born our princess." Misoka pointed out.

Mahiru nodded. "I know."

Misoka nodded. "Very well. The first-aid kit is under the sink." he and Nozomu left with Akira after he finished washing his hands.

Mahiru got out the first-aid kit. Mitsuru sat on toilet lid and leaned back, his hand on his stomach. "Ow."

Mahiru started to unbutton his shirt. "I have to take this off to clean the wound."

Mitsuru nodded.

After his shirt was off, and she got over the shock of seeing him shirtless for the first time, Mahiru wiped the blood off with water on a cool wash cloth. Then, much to his dislike, Mahiru used a disinfectant to clean the gashes on his stomach-claw marks.

Mitsuru winced. "That stings!"

"Sorry." Mahiru finished and grabbed some bandages, wrapping them around Mitsuru's stomach. "There, all better." Then, without thinking, she leaned down and kissed his stomach. She blushed, looking up at him.

Mitsuru was also blushing. "M-Mahiru…"

Mahiru stood. "It's late. You need rest. Misoka will watch me." she turned to leave, but Mitsuru reached out and gently grabbed her hand. She faced him, confused. "Mitsuru?"

Mitsuru stood and kissed her passionately. He closed the door behind her and locked it, pressing her up against the door.

Mahiru wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

Mitsuru's hands wandered under her shirt, up her back and to her bra clasp.

Mahiru tensed. "Mitsuru."

Mitsuru stopped, pulling back. "…sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Mahiru held his hands. "Stay with me tonight, we can keep the door open and the others can stand by the door."

Mitsuru nodded. "I can deal with that."

The two walked to Mahiru's room and told the others what was going on. Mitsuru went to his room and put on clean clothes before going back to Mahiru's room. The two got into her bed and cuddled underneath the blankets.

It had been a long night, but they had gotten through it. Tomorrow was a new day. A day to laugh, to cry, and to fight.

Review please! Please tell me what you think of Takeshi and Shiori!


	7. Siblings and Romance?

Disclaimer: I do not own Crescent Moon.

This chapter introduces Ryo and his siblings' personalities more and has a Nozomu and Aimi moment. Sorry for it's shortness.

Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Siblings and…Romance?

Ryo walked through the halls of the Dark Abyss's Palace, hands in his pockets, sulking. For failing in his mission, his parents had grounded him like a two year old. He was going to be 18 in less than 6 months for crying out loud! He sighed. "Whatever." he grumbled.

Somebody giggled. "Sucks to be you, bro."

"Shut it, Shiori." Ryo growled.

Shiori floated down from the ceiling where she had been waiting for him, using wind to keep her in the air. "You know…" she walked around him in circles. "Maybe if you'd stop antagonizing Souh, you'd be able to get that princess."

Ryo frowned. "It wouldn't make a difference. Mitsuru is glued to Mahiru, as are the rest of the cursed Lunar Race members. They'll do anything to protect her."

Shirori suddenly grinned. "ANYTHING…?"

Ryo noticed her grin and smirked. "What's with that look? Do you have an idea?"

Shiori shrugged. "Ma-aybe. It's a work in progress, I'll tell you later."

"Hey." Takeshi waved, approaching them.

"Brother!" Shiori beamed and practically glomped the silver-haired tengu.

"How come you don't greet me like that?" Ryo asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Shiori stuck her tongue out at him. "Takeshi is nicer to me. So there."

Takeshi ignored the girl clinging to his arm. "Grounded again, Ryo?"

"Shut up!" Ryo snapped.

Takeshi smiled a little. "Ya know, you can't be so hard on yourself. Nobody said this would be easy. We're the leader of our Race's children. Of course they would pick us for the job."

Ryo sighed. "Yeah, I know that. It's just…that Mitsuru…" he narrowed his eyes at a wall. "He had his chance years ago. He was all alone and we tried to help him. Now he's with a Race he said he hated. It just doesn't make any sense. He even seems to be friends with them. And that girl…their princess…he says they're boyfriend and girlfriend…a human! He hates humans! What happened over the years that made him change so much?!"

Takeshi and Shiori looked at each other, then back at Ryo.

"Didn't you see the way Suoh looked at that girl? How overly-protective he was around her? That was more than just duty to his Race and their princess." Takeshi said.

"What do you mean?" Ryo asked.

Shiori giggled. "Duh! He fell in love!"

Ryo blinked. "Mitsuru? In LOVE? With a human? What the hell happened after he left?!"

Meanwhile, back at the Moonshine…

That next morning, after the battle, Nozomu yawned after finishing watching Mahiru for the night. "I'm going to bed, wake me up when it's time to open the bar." he said to Misoka, who nodded.

Mitsuru woke up next to Mahiru and gently shook her shoulder. "Hey, time to get up. We'll be late for school."

Mahiru woke up. "Mn…ok, I'm up, I'm up."

They got ready and headed to school with Akira.

Nozomu woke up about an hour before school got out and went downstairs. "Hey, I'm going out. I'll be back before we open the bar." he told Misoka and left before the kitsune could say anything.

Misoka, being the smart guy that he his, figured out where he was going and smirked, shaking his head. "Good luck, lover boy."

Nozomu walked to Mahiru's school, hands in his pockets. 'What am I doing? I'm being stupid. I should just go back.' he looked up and realized he was already in front of Mahiru's school. The bell rang. Nozomu sighed. "Nevermind."

He waited at the front of the school.

"Moegi-san!"

Nozomu looked in the direction the voice came from and smiled. "Hey."

Aimi ran up to him, smiling. "What are you doing here?"

Nozomu shrugged. "Just decided to surprise Mahiru, Mitsuru, and Akira."

"That's nice of you." she said. "How's everything with…you know." she said quietly.

Nozomu ran his fingers through his hair. "Well…the war started last night, but we have Mahiru under watch twenty-four-seven."

Aimi nodded. "Ok. Well, if you need any allies, you've got me and Shika."

Nozomu smiled. "Thanks." he looked at the sky. "So, uh, hey, I was wondering…would you…want to go on a date Saturday night?"

Aimi blushed. "S-Seriously?"

Nozomu nodded, looking back at her.

"But…I'm a hanyou." she said quietly.

Nozomu shrugged. "So is my best friend."

Aimi clutched her schoolbag in her hands. "…ok." she smiled shyly at him. "Sounds fun." she took a piece of paper and pen out of her schoolbag and wrote something down. "Here. This is my address and cell phone number." she handed it to him.

Nozomu smiled. "Thanks."

"AIMI-CHAN!" Shika ran up behind her best friend and glomped her.

"ACK! SHIKA-CHAN! WHAT THE HELL?!"

Shika beamed. "I just felt like it." she looked at Nozomu and smiled. "Hiya, Moegi-san."

Nozomu smiled and waved. "Hi." he looked at his watch. "Crap, I have to find the others and get back before the bar opens. See ya later." he waved, then gave Aimi a smile and a wink before running off to find his friends.

"Whoa…what was THAT all about?" Shika asked.

Aimi was blushing, smiling. "I have a date with Moegi Nozomu this Saturday night."

Review please!


	8. Stars

Disclaimer: I do not own Crescent Moon.

Yeah! Two things happen in this chapter-1, Nozomu and Aimi go on their date! And 2, there's…Mahiru and Mitsuru fluff! Ahem. Anyways…Yeah, this is just a filler to start Aimi's and Nozomu's relationship.

Enjoy!

Chapter 8

Stars

Nozomu walked to the address that Aimi had given him. She actually didn't live that far from the Moonshine. It was Saturday afternoon, the time they agreed to start their date. He walked up to her door and rang the doorbell.

A little boy answered the door, with another little boy behind him, both identical with brown hair and green eyes. Both looked at him with wide eyes.

"Are you onee-chan's date?" one boy asked.

Nozomu smiled and kneeled so he was at their height. "Yes, I am. Are you her brothers?"

They nodded.

"Daisuke! Hikaru! Don't pester him." Aimi walked up behind them.

Nozomu shook his head. "They weren't pestering me."

Aimi sighed. "Good. Go watch T.V."

"Are you going to be gone a long time, onee-chan?" one boy asked.

Aimi smiled and ruffled his hair. "Of course not, Daisuke." she looked at the other boy. "Hikaru, make sure your brother finishes his chores."

Hikaru nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Aimi laughed and ruffled his hair, as well. "Don't call me ma'am, sir. Listen to mommy and daddy, ok?"

The two nodded. "Ok."

She kissed their foreheads. "That's my boys. Now go watch T.V."

"Yeah!" The two ran off into the house.

Aimi turned to face Nozomu. "Sorry about that. They get excited when meeting other members of the Lunar Race."

"Are they vampires, too?" he asked.

Aimi smiled a little. "They're like me. They're hanyou."

"Oh." Nozomu took a step back and looked at Aimi, raising his eyebrows. "Wow. You look…"

Aimi frowned, looking at the ground. "Silly, I know. I've never been on a date, so I didn't know how to dress."

Nozomu shook his head back. "You look beautiful."

She wore a knee-length black dress with long sleeves, nothing too fancy, with black flats, red rose earings, and a necklace with black string and a red rose charm on it. Her hair was half up in a bun and half down and wavy. She had applied a little eyeliner and mascara and some light red lipstick that didn't stick out too much, but was noticeable if you were examing her like Nozomu was.

Aimi blushed. "I-I do?"

Nozomu looked at her and nodded. "Did you just say…you've never been on a date before?"

Aimi looked at her feet. "Yeah…have you?"

Nozomu shook his head. "Nope. I guess we're winging it tonight." he held his arm out for her. "Shall we?"

Aimi smiled and nodded, linking her arm with his. "Yes."

The two left her house and headed toward a small restaurant just a couple blocks away.

Meanwhile…

Mahiru threw clothes all over her room. Objects and fabric flew through the air. "Oh…Where is it?!"

Mitsuru walked into her room. "Hey, Mahiru, have you seen my-what are you doing?" he asked, surprised to see the mess in her room.

Mahiru sighed, exasperated. "I can't find it!" she started digging through her closet.

"Find what?"

Mahiru froze. "Um…nothing?"

Mitsuru crossed his arms over his chest, an amused look on his face. "Oh? And what might this 'nothing' be?'

Mahiru sighed. "…your green jacket you let me borrow on our first date."

"It's in here? No wonder I couldn't find it." Mitsuru said. "Need help looking for it?"

Mahiru nodded. "Yes, please."

And so the two ventured into the mess that was Mahiru's room.

Back with Nozomu and Aimi…

After they ate dinner, the two walked to the park.

Aimi glanced at his hand as they walked in silence. They had talked a lot about themselves during dinner, but now they were quiet.

Nozomu noticed her glance at his hand and quickly look away. He smiled and held her hand. She looked at him and smiled shyly.

They walked to a large tree by a pond and sat down on the green grass.

Aimi inhaled the night air and sighed. "I love the night."

Nozomu smiled. "Me, too."

Aimi looked at the grass. "Moegi-san…I need to tell you something about myself…about my vampire side."

Nozomu frowned. "What is it?"

Aimi sighed. "…my parents give my brothers and I blood packs. I've tried to sustain myself on red human food, but I haven't been able to. My dad sucks blood from criminals when they run away from prison. He was raised that vampires, even hanyou, are meant to drink blood, human or animal."

Nozomu raised his eyebrows, shocked. "Aimi…"

Aimi frowned, looking away from him. "I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want to-MMF!"

Nozomu had leaned forward and kissed her suddenly. He pulled back a little. Her eyes were half-closed. Nozomu pressed his forehead against hers. "…I can help you. I'm currently sustaining myself on tomato juice right now."

"Why…did you kiss me?" Aimi asked, blushing.

Nozomu smiled, running his finger through her wavy hair. "Because I like you."

Aimi bit her lip. "Nozomu…"

"Hey." Nozomu gently turned her head so that she was looking at him. "I. Like. You. Ok? I won't judge you. You're a vampire. We all have those urges. You just need somebody to show you how to fight those urges."

Aimi felt tears in her eyes. "Nozomu, I…"

Nozomu hugged her. He looked at the sky and smiled. He pointed at the sky. "Look at the night sky."

Aimi looked at the sky. A shooting star went by.

"Make a wish." Nozomu whispered in her ear.

Aimi wished to be able to fight her urges, with Nozomu's help. She looked at Nozomu. "What did you wish for?"

Nozomu smirked and chuckled. "It's a secret."

They smiled and Nozomu walked her home.

Nozomu walked back to the Moonshine.

"So? How did it go?" Misoka asked.

Nozomu smiled. "Good."

With Mahiru and Mitsuru…

"Found it!" Mahiru said from a mound of clothes, holding Mitsuru's green jacket up in victory.

Mitsuru sighed. "Finally."

Mahiru handed it to him. "Here."

"Thanks." Mitsuru put the jacket on so he didn't have to hold it.

Mahiru looked out her window. "Whoa…look at the stars!" she grabbed his hand and started dragging him upstairs. "Come on!" They went upstairs to the roof. Mahiru let go of his hands and spun around in circles with her arms out at her sides. "Wow! There are so many stars out tonight!"

Mitsuru chuckled at his girlfriend's silliness.

Mahiru gasped and pointed at the sky. "Look! A shooting star!" She closed her eyes and made a wish.

Mitsuru made sure she wasn't looking and closed his eyes as well. When he opened his eyes, she was smiling at him. Darn it. She caught him.

"So what did you wish for, Mitsuru?" Mahiru asked curiously.

Mitsuru shrugged. "Not tellin'."

Mahiru giggled. "Fine, then I won't tell either."

Mitsuru pulled her to him and kissed her. "I just want my princess by my side."

Mahiru blushed, smiling. "Well, I'm here." she hugged him. "I love you so much, Mitsuru."

Mitsuru hugged her back. "And I love you, Mahiru."

That night, two people fell for each other, and two other people made the same wish…all under the night sky, and the shining stars.

* * *

Review please!


	9. Lips

Disclaimer: I do not own Crescent Moon!

Sooooooooo excited for this chapter! It's nothing but adorable Mahiru and Mitsuru fluffiness! There's a little seriousness in it, but not a lot, it's more of a filler before the next fight scene. Plus I haven't written a chapter for this in a while and wanted to write a Mahiru and Mitsuru chapter. So…yeah…enjoy!

WARNING: RATED HIGH T FOR MAKE-OUT SCENE!

Chapter 9

Lips

It was a cool, Sunday evening, and Mahiru was finishing a paper that was due the next day. She looked at a picture of her and Mitsuru on her wall and smiled. Lately, the two had been glued to each other. Right now, he was sitting on her floor finishing his own paper.

"Done." He yawned.

Mahiru finished writing a sentence and smiled. "Me, too."

Mitsuru sat on her bed and pulled her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head. "Mahiru?"

"Hm?" she snuggled against his chest.

"…did I ever tell you how I felt at the WPF? When I didn't transform for the first time when I held you?"

Mahiru looked at him, confused. "No. How did you feel?"

Mitsuru looked down at her bed, his bangs covering his eyes. "…I felt scared. Scared as to why I wasn't changing when I touched you…confused…then, as I looked into your eyes…I became mesmerized."

Mahiru blinked, still confused. "Mesmerized?"

Mitsuru sighed. "Your face…your eyes…" he looked at her, his eyes meeting hers. "…your lips."

Her breath caught in her throat and her heart skipped a beat. He was looking at her with those intense eyes of his again. "My-My lips?"

Mitsuru nodded. He lightly traced her lips with his index finger. "I wanted to know what they felt like…how it would feel if our lips touched…these thoughts and emotions confused me…it made me angry. It wasn't until I called you by your name for the first time that I realized I had fallen in love with you."

Mahiru smiled shyly. "I realized I loved you at that same moment."

Mitsuru lightly pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. "My guess was correct-your lips are soft."

Mahiru giggled. "So are your lips." She leaned closer to him, facing him. "You're also a good kisser."

Mitsuru chuckled. "You're not so bad yourself."

Mahiru kissed him.

Mitsuru lost it when he felt her breasts press against his chest. He gently laid her back on her bed, kissing her passionately. She kissed back, running her fingers through his aqua hair. They pulled apart, panting lightly.

"M-Mitsuru…we-we can't…" Mahiru said, mentally arguing with her emotions and her brain.

Mitsuru kissed her neck. "Damn it…it's your lips. Your lips do this to me."

She looked confused. "Huh?"

Mitsuru kissed her. "Whenever I kiss you, I get these…urges. Some times are stronger than others. Like right now."

Mahiru blushed. "Mitsuru…"

Mitsuru kissed her collar bone. "Push me away if you want me to stop." He started to lift her shirt up.

Mahiru began to lose focus, feeling his fingertips on her stomach. "…I…don't want you…to…"

Mitsuru kissed her stomach and she sighed.

"Mitsuru…"

Mitsuru took off her shirt, leaving her in her underclothes and uniform skirt. "I want to claim you, Mahiru."

Mahiru's eyes were half-closed. "Mitsuru…we're only eighteen! We're so young…"

Mitsuru frowned. "Does that really matter? Do you… plan on breaking up someday?"

Mahiru's eyes widened. "What? No! It's just…a big commitment… 'permanent marriage'…are we ready for that?"

Mitsuru held her hands in his. "Mahiru-ever since I realized I was in love with you, I've made it my mission in life to always be by your side. And even if you reject me, I will ALWAYS be there for you. Always."

Mahiru felt tears in her eyes. "Oh, Mitsuru…" she hugged him. "…I feel the same way."

Mitsuru looked at her and she looked at him.

Their lips met.

And so the demon boy claimed his princess.

Later that night…

Mahiru was curled up against Mitsuru, his arms wrapped around her waist. She was sleeping, a smile on her face.

Mitsuru watched her chest rise and fall as she inhaled and exhaled. He kissed her cheek.

She woke up, opening her eyes. "Mm…" she looked at him and smiled. "Hey."

Mitsuru smiled back. "Hey."

Mahiru stretched her arms and legs. "What time is it?"

Mitsuru looked at the alarm clock on her bedside table. "Three a.m. We have to get up to get ready for school in about three hours."

Mahiru snuggled against his chest. "That was…amazing." She smiled at him. "I'm glad you were my first…and I'm glad you're my only."

Mitsuru hugged her. "You're the only woman I've ever wanted-and the only one I will ever want."

Mahiru kissed his chest, over his heart. "I love you, Suoh Mitsuru."

Mitsuru kissed her forehead. "And I love you, Shiraishi Mahiru."

The two fell asleep in each other's arms, happy and in love.

Review please! Sorry for the shortness, hope it was cute enough, though. : - )


	10. Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Mikan no Tsuki.

One more Mahiru and Mitsuru chapter before we resume the plot. ((insert cutesy face here)) Enjoy the fluff!

Chapter 10

Rain

A couple days later, Mahiru awoke to the sound of rain pounding down on the roof. She sighed, rolling over, her nose brushing against something. She smiled. "Are you awake?"

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist. "Yeah."

She snuggled further into the pair of strong arms. "You're so warm, Mitsuru-chan."

Mitsuru didn't even twitch at the 'chan' part anymore, he was so used to it by now. "Your skin…" his lips brushed across her shoulder. "…is so…" his lips moved to her collar bone. "…soft."

She sighed, lazily running her fingers through his messy aqua locks. "Mitsuru…just because there's no school doesn't mean we can stay in bed all day."

Mitsuru smirked against her skin. "We can if I hold you prisoner." He rolled them so that he was hovering over her, making her let out a small squeak of surprise.

"Mitsuru! Let me go!" she said, unable to hold back a giggle or two.

Mitsuru chuckled, leaning down and kissing her.

Somebody knocked on the door.

Mitsuru glared at the door. "What?" he growled, earning a light punch to the shoulder from his new mate. The thought of it still made the young princess blush.

"Wake up, you two. Yes, I know you're in there, Mitsuru. It's two in the afternoon and it's raining. We have lots of customers so get your butts out of bed and get into your work clothes." Nozomu said before walking away.

Mitsuru groaned. "Baka vampire."

Mahiru smiled. "Nozomu's right. We should get to work." She turned her back to him.

Mitsuru's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Mahiru!"

Mahiru suddenly turned around and crawled on top of him. "In a little bit."

Mitsuru chuckled. "I love you."

Mahiru giggled. "And I love you."

A while later…

Mahiru and Mitsuru were downstairs working, both laughing on the inside at Nozomu's complaints about them being late.

After the bar closed early, due to Misoka and Nozomu going to the Moon Palace for a meeting, Mitsuru and Mahiru went onto the roof with a large umbrella to listen to the rain.

Mahiru closed her eyes and sighed. "I love the sound of the rain."

"I'd rather be flying, but flying in the rain is a pain in the ass." Mitsuru grumbled.

Mahiru giggled and kissed his cheek. "Don't be so mopy."

Mitsuru pulled her to him and kissed her. "Wouldn't you rather be flying?"

Mahiru blushed from the sudden kiss. "W-Well, yeah."

Mitsuru kissed her neck. "Mahiru…"

"H-Hm?" She sighed.

"It's too cold out here-join me in my room?"

Mahiru hugged him. "Ok."

They walked to his room, dropping the umbrella by the door, and locked the door behind them.

Mitsuru playfully tackled her onto his bed, wrapping them in the covers.

Mahiru giggled. "I like your playful side."

Mitsuru chuckled. "Only around you, Mahiru. Only around you." He kissed her.

She kissed back, tangling her fingers in his hair. Her hands moved down to his shirt, unbuttoning it from the top to the bottom before sliding it off his shoulders and tossing it somewhere in his room. She touched his abs, kissing his chest, over his heart. "You're so strong."

Mitsuru kissed the top of her head. "You're so beautiful."

Mahiru blushed, smiling. "I'm so happy we're together."

Mitsuru hugged her. "Same here."

They cuddled for a while, talking and laughing about random things.

It continued pouring rain outside. There was a flash of lightning, making Mahiru jump, hiding under the blankets.

Mitsuru moved the blankets away from her and kissed her. "It's just a little lightning-we're safe in here. Don't worry. I'll protect you."

Mahiru nodded. "Ok." She cuddled back up to her lover.

Mitsuru kissed her forehead. "…Mahiru?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

She looked at him, confused. "For what?"

He shrugged. "I dunno…for always being there for me, I guess. I'm just…really glad we met." He nuzzled her neck with his nose. "Really glad."

She sighed, smiling. "Me, too."

They watched the rain fall, until it finally stopped and a rainbow appeared.

The calm before the storm.

* * *

Review please!


	11. Shiori's Plan Unfolds

Disclaimer: Me no own Crescent Moon. There. Happy now?

Ok, sooooo sorry for not updating in, like, forever, but a LOT has been going on in my life and I got wrapped up in other stories. So, here it is, Chapter 11!

Chapter 11

Shiori's Plan Unfolds

Mahiru was sitting in class when something blew in through the open window and landed on her desk.

Mitsuru had looked down for a split second to write something down, so he missed it.

Confused, Mahiru opened the paper airplane, read what it said…and then her face turned pale.

_Dear Descendant of the Princess,_

_I betcha love your boyfriend, huh? Well, here's the deal. See, the Dark Abyss REALLY needs your help. So, you've got two options: Either you can come with us and we'll tell you all about your dear Mitsuru's past, OR, we can kill your precious Mitsuru. Your choice._

_Don't tell ANYONE you got this, 'kay?_

_Meet me on the roof, at lunch, and DO NOT be followed. If you tell anyone, more of your loved ones will suffer the consequences._

_Can't wait to see ya!_

_Sincerely,_

_Shiori_

Mahiru folded the paper and tucked it in between a bunch of papers in her binder. She had a decision to make-being captured, or risking the lives of those she cared about. She sighed. 'I'm sorry, Mitsuru, everyone…I can't let any of you get hurt.'

And so, as soon as the lunch bell rang, Mahiru ducked into the crowd of students in the room and made a bee-line for the door. When she was at the door to the roof, she looked behind her to see that she wasn't followed. She held back tears and held her head high before opening the door to the roof.

Sitting away from the door on the floor, Shiori was sucking on a lollipop. She smiled when she saw Mahiru, taking the sucker out of her mouth. "Ah! You came!"

Suddenly someone was behind her, hitting her in the back of the head, knocking her unconscious.

The last thing Mahiru hear before passing out was Shiori saying, "What a stupid human."

Mahiru woke up in what appeared to be a dungeon. She gasped when she remembered what had happened. She looked around to find that her wrists were chained above her head and she was sitting on the ground. She panicked. What had she gotten herself into?

"My, my…look at you. A stupid, pathetic little human girl. I don't get what my step-cousin sees in you." Ryo said, emerging from the shadows of the cell.

Mahiru tried to act strong, even though she felt terrified. "Ok, you've got me. Now what? Shiori said you'd tell me about Mitsuru's past."

Ryo chuckled. "Oh, yes, Mitsuru's dark secrets that he won't even tell the pathetic human that he loves oh so much. Do you REALLY want to know? What Mitsuru was like before he met the Lunar Race?"

Mahiru nodded. "Tell me."

Ryo smirked. "Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you.

"DAMN IT!" Mitsuru banged his fist against a wall.

Akira had gathered Suzu, Aimi, and Shika so that they knew what had happened.

"No wonder her and Ryo left right away." Aimi said. "I went to follow them, but I couldn't push past all the other students in time."

Now Mitsuru banged his head against the wall. "Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!"

"Did she leave any clues behind? Check her binder." Suzu suggested, speaking up.

The five of them hurried back to the classroom after searching the school and looked through her binder.

They found the note.

Mitsuru crumpled it up, a strong gust of wind now outside.

"Mitsuru, stop! There's humans around!" Akira said quietly, looking around to make sure no one noticed.

The gust of wind stopped and Mitsuru took a deep breath, exhaling. "If Ryo touches her…I'll beat him until he BEGS me to stop!"

Akira nodded. "Agreed." He looked at the three girls, who also nodded.

They didn't need to think twice about it-they all gathered their things and ditched classes for the rest of the afternoon, hurrying to the Moonshine to tell Nozomu and Misoka what had happened.

Ok, I know it's short, but the next chapter will be MUCH longer. Trust me. I will be making up a past for Mitsuru, so if it sounds like it totally wouldn't happen, then PLEASE tell me so that I can either re-write or think of something else. Review please!


End file.
